board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Rate the Guitar Hero 3 Songs
Rate the Guitar Hero 3 Songs was a B8 rating topic series run by DpObliVion from March to May of 2008. Rules 1. Rate on a 1-10 scale. The only decimal you can use is .5. Any other decimal will be rounded to the nearest acceptable number. 0 and 0.5 will be changed to 1 and 1.5, respectively. I don't know, just the way I feel like doing things. 2. Days will last approximately 24 hours. 3. You may also rate the previous 2 days' song if you missed posting in that day's topic, assuming that day's topic is still on the board. 4. Standard contest rules apply. I shouldn't need to go over these by now. 5. Songs will be done in alphabetical order. The three boss battles will be included. No other DLC will be included, although if I get enough requests, I may stick some in at the end. 6. If you don't play Guitar Hero 3, I ask that you please refrain from voting just on the song itself. Votes should take both song and chart into account, though you're free to ratio that however you want. Final Results # Cult of Personality – 9.5 (26 votes) # Impulse – 9.5 (21 votes) # Cliffs of Dover – 9.45 (42 votes) # The Devil Went Down to Georgia – 9.43 (21 votes) # We Three Kings – 9.27 (11 votes) # Paint It, Black – 8.98 (31 votes) # Cities on Flame with Rock and Roll – 8.97 (17 votes) # Even Flow – 8.96 (28 votes) # Welcome to the Jungle – 8.74 (25 votes) # 3’s & 7’s – 8.52 (21 votes) # Hier Kommt Alex – 8.5 (17 votes) # Johnny, I Hardly Knew Ya – 8.33 (12 votes) # Lay Down – 8.31 (21 votes) # Stricken – 8.29 (17 votes) # Rock You Like A Hurricane – 8.26 (17 votes) # Holiday in Cambodia – 8.083 (24 votes) # Knights of Cydonia – 8.081 (31 votes) # My Name Is Jonas – 8 (28 votes) # Black Magic Woman – 7.94 (26 votes) # Slash Guitar Battle – 7.78 (16 votes) # Monsters – 7.71 (19 votes) # My Curse – 7.69 (16 votes) # One – 7.64 (25 votes) # The Seeker – 7.563 (16 votes) # The Metal – 7.558 (26 votes) # Pride and Joy – 7.47 (19 votes) # Miss Murder – 7.38 (25 votes) # Barracuda – 7.14 (33 votes) # F.C.P.R.E.M.I.X. – 7.13 (19 votes) # Cherub Rock – 7.10 (24 votes) # La Grange – 7.09 (17 votes) # Sunshine of Your Love – 7.03 (16 votes) # Minus Celsius – 7 (10 votes) # Number of the Beast – 6.91 (23 votes) # Don’t Hold Back – 6.875 (12 votes) # (F)lannigan’s Ball – 6.875 (12 votes) # Tom Morello Guitar Battle – 6.81 (16 votes) # Closer – 6.71 (12 votes) # Prayer of the Refugee – 6.57 (15 votes) # Same Old Song and Dance – 6.528 (18 votes) # Take This Life – 6.525 (20 votes) # Helicopter – 6.44 (16 votes) # Through the Fire and Flames – 6.40 (44 votes) # Avalancha – 6.36 (29 votes) # Radio Song – 6.31 (13 votes) # Black Sunshine – 6.25 (22 votes) # The Way It Ends – 6.15 (17 votes) # School’s Out – 6.14 (14 votes) # When You Were Young – 6.12 (26 votes) # Slow Ride – 6 (22 votes) # Ruby – 5.925 (20 votes) # Before I Forget – 5.922 (32 votes) # Nothing For Me Here – 5.88 (13 votes) # Can’t Be Saved – 5.85 (10 votes) # Reptilia – 5.84 (16 votes) # Talk Dirty to Me – 5.83 (18 votes) # Paranoid – 5.81 (13 votes) # Suck My Kiss – 5.63 (15 votes) # Famous For Nothing – 5.542 (12 votes) # Generation Rock – 5.538 (13 votes) # She Bangs the Drums – 5.5 (9 votes) # Mississippi Queen – 5.425 (20 votes) # Hit Me With Your Best Shot – 5.26 (19 votes) # Bulls on Parade – 5.12 (29 votes) # Raining Blood – 4.89 (18 votes) # Sabotage – 4.56 (16 votes) # Down 'N Dirty – 4.75 (8 votes) # Kool Thing – 4.54 (26 votes) # Story of My Life – 4.35 (24 votes) # I’m in the Band – 4.25 (8 votes) # Mauvais Garcon – 3.81 (18 votes) # Metal Heavy Lady – 3.77 (11 votes) # Go That Far – 3.68 (11 votes) # Rock and Roll All Nite – 3.475 (20 votes) # Anarchy in the U.K. – 3.26 (21 votes) # In the Belly of a Shark – 2.875 (24 votes) # In Love – 1.59 (11 votes) Random Stats Highest rankings from each tier Tier 1: Slow Ride Tier 2: Barracuda Tier 3: Paint it Black Tier 4: Even Flow Tier 5: Welcome to the Jungle Tier 6: Black Magic Woman Tier 7: Cult of Personality Tier 8: Cliffs of Dover Bonus: Impulse Co-Op: Cities on Flame with Rock and Roll DLC: The Devil Went Down to Georgia Lowest rankings from each tier Tier 1: Rock and Roll All Nite Tier 2: Bulls on Parade Tier 3: When You Were Young Tier 4: Anarchy in the UK Tier 5: Same Old Song and Dance Tier 6: Black Sunshine Tier 7: Before I Forget Tier 8: Raining Blood Bonus: In Love Co-Op: Sabotage DLC: Famous for Nothing See Also * The Raven 2 Ranks the Songs in Guitar Hero 3 * Ultimate Hurt and Heal Guitar Hero songs * Guitar Hero * Guitar Hero II Category:Topic Series